Letters to Jack
by Darkus Phantom
Summary: Adopted from Leodasdragon. After the first "letters to Jack" it seemed like he wasn't going to have to answer any more letters. But now Jack's letters are under new management and is back in business! XD So if you like sending letters to creepy artists (or don't) here you can! (yay! ...Sort of. 0.0) Temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. :D First, I'll start by saying that I obviously haven't been that active. And for that you can blame my cat who thinks wires taste good, a tree falling on the power lines, the fuse box, the weird and slow internet and Phone Company, wires, and a headache. Lol **

**Second, this story was adopted from Leodasdragon, who is giving away her stories to people. I'm starting a new on the "letters to" thing though to prevent confusion. So you can send in the same letters from before that never got answered as well. :3 **

**Now Jack, do the disclaimer!**

**Jack: Why me? :(**

**Cuz I said so. :D**

**Jack: *sighs heavily* Whatever. Phantus doesn't own me or Beyblade (thank goodness). 0.0**

* * *

Jack twirling around in his wheeled seat, sighing from the utter boredom of sitting there all day and looked back to the computer screen.

Still nothing.

"How long is this going to last?" he asked, shaking his head. "If I'm going to be forced to answer letters shouldn't I at least actually get to answer them?"

"YOU SAID IT." Came a booming voice from down stairs.

After what sounded like a hurricane, a car crashing, and a toaster ringing all at the same time, Phantus broke down the door and jumped into the room, stumbling to the ground.

Jack looked at the possible sugar high person in disbelief. "What that absolutely necessary?" he questioned. "That wasn't exactly a beautiful entry."

"WHY MAKE A BEAUTIFUL ENTRY WHEN I CAN GET FREE TOAST?" Phantus replied back in the same booming voice, taking out a toaster and throwing toast everywhere.

Phantus then stood back up and pointed at Jack. "You."

"Yes?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I forgot."

"Are you-!"

"WAIT. I remember now!" Phantus interjected, taking out a contract and shoving it into Jack's face. "I'm your new manager." The dragon hybrid (not) said with a large grin.

Jack looked to Phantus and back to the paper again several times before stating. "What an uncivilized person…"

"JUST ANSWER LETTERS."

"What's in it for me?"

Phantus held up a chainsaw. "You get to keep your paint and hair."

"... Oh dear…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, send in your letters! :D I… don't know if you should send them through review or Pm. 0.o so for now ether's fine. :D **

**Jack: *Puts his hand on his hip and shakes his head* Oh bother, here we go again. *shrugs* **


	2. Chapter 2

**So thus I decided to go ahead and put out the next chapter…**

* * *

"JAAAAAACK!"

"Oh my oh my… You don't have to yell." Jack said to Phantus. "I'm sitting right beside you!"

"Really?" Phantus asked in surprise. "Oh well that's convenient. Now it's time to start answering letters!"

"But it's only been a few hours-"

_Beep!_

The computer starting buzzing.

"Touché."

_Beep!_

"*ahem* shouldn't you be answering those?"

"_BEEP DANGIT BEEP_" the computer exclaimed with a frowny face on the screen.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Dear Jack:  
You're creepy.  
And also crazy...  
and an artist, or supposed to be one...you love beyblade...  
Oh no. I just described myself.  
HELP ME OUT I'M TURNING INTO YOU! -_-'**

Dear Mullachan,

Darling, we all knew it was bound to happen eventually. But don't worry; you won't turn into me. You'll never have hair as ~FABBBBULOUUS~ as mine! XD

And besides, "creepy" as you say is just my… unique artistic style of personality! :D Why if you're an artist as well you should know how that feels. ;)

Us artists should stick together! Because art is such a wonderful thing, you see! Where the bey stadium is like a canvas…

*thirty minutes later of blah blah blah*

Wouldn't you agree?

Sincerely,

Jack~

**To Jack,**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hate you! Weirdo! Why are you so weird? I just saw you kicking a REAL LIFE MILKING AND STRAWBERRY GLITTER TARTS POOPING UNICORNS WITH A CANDY MANE ON ITS HEAD on the street yesterday! THAT WAS MY PET AND YOU KICKED IT IN THE FACE!? WATCH YOUR BACK! I'M REVING A CHAINSAW BEHIND YOU NOW!**

**Sincerely,**  
**Riga.**

Dear Riga,

Oh my, quite feisty aren't you? I can tell you obviously aren't fond of me, so I won't say any more about that. But weirdo is another word for unique. So thank you for calling me unique. ;)

I kicked your pet because he/she ate my jacket! :(

Whaaaaat?! Someone lock the doors now! 0.0 This wasn't is my contract! HELLO! Phantus! Someone?! DARN IT WHERE ARE YOU?!

Maybe or maybe not sincerely,

Jack~

**To Phatus-Dragon and Jack,**

**Sorry, she took an insane pill when she was writing that. (How the heck did she even find it? I'm sure I threw it off a freaking cliff...) Anyway, Jack is still weird. And the part about her pet getting kicked in the face is real. And she is really REVING a chainsaw behind you guys.**

**Sincerely,**  
**Riga's OC,**  
**Melanie.**

Jack: Yes, we can tell. :0

*Chainsaw in the background*

Phantus: I just hope that iron door holds. :/ *hears crashing noise* Never mind.

Jack: *opens window* You first.

Phantus: -_- *grabs him and we both jump out*

Sincerely,

Jack and Phantus~

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"I was trying to be a gentlemen." Jack pouted, flicking his hair in a random reaction.

"_Maybe_ that wasn't the best time to give being a gentlemen a shot." Phantus replied.

"It's been the first day and we've been ran out of the house by a girl with a chainsaw… How sad…"

Phantus went up to a tree and proceeded to start a process I like to call "head slammed to tree" before getting an idea. "Let me see your phone."

Jack looked confused. "Why?"

"I need someone else to help watch you…"

He shrugged and gave it to Phantus, who starting dialing a certain phone number. "Um… Hey, Zeo."

* * *

**Yep. Since we don't have a house no more, we're going to Zeo's (AKA team Dungeon) and annoy them for a while… And so Jack will have someone else to talk to... And we're bringing tranquilizers this time… So all in all, I'm glad there was a chainsaw (dat rhymes) XD**

**And thx to Mullachan and Ryugafangirl for sending letters. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you're letting them stay here." Masamune groaned, a frown on his face as he looked to the two awkward teens, one painting on the walls and the other spinning around like an idiot on the rolling chair.

"The only reason I agreed to it was because I didn't know Jack was coming too." Zeo replied flatly.

Jack suddenly appeared behind them. "But! We're here now so let's all get along like civilized people!" he exclaimed.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Zeo yelled.

"Hey guys!" Toby called out as he came into the room. "The computer's beeping!"

_Beep!_

"That must be the letters!" Jack proclaimed.

_Beep!_

"Well… Seems like the "Manager" is busy," Zeo said. "So maybe you should go ahead and answer them…"

_Beep!_

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Sup Jackie?,  
I'm Flame and apart from Riga, your worst nightmare *evil laugh***

**So if you want to live then answer my question:**  
**Can i give you a makeover?**  
**Seriously, dude! Change your hairstylist!**  
**Other then that did you know Damien is in love with an angel?**  
**Oh and have you ever thought that Kira(zero-g)could be related to you?**  
**Well it's 3am in the morning where i live, so i'll continue another time**

**Your's not so sincerly (but trying to be polite)**  
**Flame**

Dear Flame,

Oh darn... Another one. 0.0 Please no chainsaws, Zeo might get mad at me. :'(

It depends. Are you a professional or inexperienced? For my make-up can take hours to complete!

Let me think- NO. :)

Wait. Damian. And. An. Angel. HOW? Tell me! :0 Damian and an angel?! Unimaginable! Why didn't he tell me! :0 And furthermost, who?! Who is this angel! Is it anyone I know? :O

I must find out…

Kira? Hmmm… Not sure… Maybe a long lost cousin… But why would you think that anyway! We look nothing alike. :0

Three 'o clock huh? Well, I hope you have a good day/night in Germany. :)

Sincerely,

Jack~

**Okay Jackie boy, first off, DON'T CALL ME DARLING. You're not allowed to do that.  
Second, my hair is LOADS MORE FABULOUS than yours! It's almost as long as Tsubasa, in fact, I'm growing mine out to be AS LONG AS SOPHIE'S!  
SO THERE.  
Also, canvas is NOT a stadium. The canvas is the canvas, duh, why you think it was named that?  
Sincerely,  
Marshmallow**

Dear Marshmallow,

U mad, _darling_? :3

Well that's good to hear about your hair. Especially if it's like Tsubasa's. Very unique.

And it's a metaphor, sweetie. The stadium has characteristics to a canvas. Like how Befall creates a design on the stadium just as if a paint brush was creating a design on the canvas. :)

Hope you have a good day/night. :)

Sincerely,

Jack~

**X-X-X-X-X**

"And done!" Jack exclaimed.

Toby looked over his shoulder at the letters. "Huh… Only two, eh?"

"That's the joy of it."

"O…kay… Well they seem to like calling you Jackie a lot."

"Excuse me?"

"Jackie. Hadn't you noticed?"

Jack stared blankly at the screen for moment, looking like he was thought.

"Um… Jack?"

"WAAAAAAH!" he suddenly bursted out into dears, hiding his face in his hands.

"W-what did I say?!" Toby stuttered.

"*sniff* It's been so long since people have called me that!" Jack replied in sobs. "MOMMY!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Phantus shouted.

Toby threw his hands up in the air in defense. "I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Whatever... Things like this are expected when doing a "letter to" fic anyway." Phantus replied, taking Jack a box of tissues.

* * *

**WARNING: We are experiencing technically and possible mommy/daddy issues. :O **

**However, please continue sending in letters because I don't want to be fired. Lol**

**Sorry if Jack sound a little mean when answering letters. He's not trying to be... He's just... Loud. Yeah, that's the word. XD**

**Jack: *sniff* :(**

**And thanks to FlameSolaria99 and Mullachan for sending in letters. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

"So… You sure you're alright?" Toby asked.

"Of course!" Jack answered, looking refreshed and full of energy.

"Hey, where'd Masamune go?" Zeo questioned suspiciously.

"He went with Phantus to the store!" the Befall blader replied. "Phantus was saying something about 'this story needs to focus more on the cannon characters rather than the manager' or something like that."

"No breaking the forth wall!"

"Um, Zeo… This is a "Letter to". I think us just being here makes us break the forth wall."

"…Good point…"

_Beep!_

"Here we go again…"

_Beep!_

**X-X-X-X-X**

**To Jack,**

**Where the heck did you go? I'm hunting you down with a torch and a trident now! You better not let me find you or your sorry pants will be on fire! MWAHAHAHAH! I've placed a skirt in your closet and took away your pants... Just in case.**

**Seriously, you're a complete weirdo. Not only your pants. I think I'm gonna set your hair on fire too! MWAHAHAHAHA! I think I found you! You know what happens next... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**With Insanity,**  
**Riga.**

Dear Riga,

My pants?! But I'm wearing them… My other pants. :O *gasp* NOOOO!

*shrugs* But I don't mind wearing a skirt. I heard they're comfy.

IMPLYING THAT PANTS IS WEIRD. *smirks* So if you wore pants would that make you weird? And no! You better not! Leave my hair alone! :0

Tooooooby!

(Toby: Why me?)

(Jack: Get a robot duplicate of me and place it in my room!)

(Toby: But where- *sees it* I'm not going to ask.)

Sincerely, the one who's hiding from you,

Jack~

**To Jack,**

**Guess I can't help you now. But I see your ridiculously bad beaten up face now. Don't come and find me. I'm hanging on the roof staring at you... Can I drink your blood? It seems tasty!**

**Sincerely,**  
**Riga's Vampire OC,**  
**Melanie.**

I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered about that last statement. But no, you cannot have my blood! I like my blood. My blood keeps me alive. :(

Take Zeo's blood. No one cares what happens to him.

(Zeo: HEY!)

And since when did Riga have a vampire? I fear for us all… And people say I'm a stalker. Oh well.

Sincerely,

Jack~

**Dear Jackie:  
First.  
It's okay, don't cry.  
Second.  
WHAT IS UP WITH THE DARLING! SERIOUSLY! SHOW SOME RESPECT! I am nearly 14 for your information. That's too old to be called 'sweetie,' as well.  
And third...don't listen to Flame. Your hair may not be as fabulous as mine, but it's still pretty epic.  
AND FOURTH.  
If you call art 'scratching up hard-made stadiums with your little birdie friend' you are seriously demented, mister.  
Yours in the Fellowship of Crazy Artists,  
Malluchan**

Dear Marashmallow, (I'm going with that from now on because I like marshmallows)

*sniff* Okay. ;A;

And saying "darling" is how I show respect… In a way… Wait. If 14 is too old to be called "sweetie" then why does my mom still do it?! I must ask her. :0

But if you insist I'll stop calling you "darling", dar- Marshmallow.

I meant Marshmallow. MARSHMALLOW. MARSHMALLOW. MARSHMALLOW.

Okay, hopefully that should stick in my brain now. :D

Hmm… Perhaps we should join the "FABULOUS HAIR" club.

Yes, FOR THAT IS MY PASSIONS, demented or not. I shall scourer the Earth filling it with stadium art!

Sincerely,

Jack~

**X-X-X-X-X**

"I think we need a guard dog." Jack spoke up, looking towards Zeo.

"Why?!"

"Vampires."

"…"

"Wait! Never mind, I have just the person!" the pink haired teen exclaimed, grabbing his phone and going on speed dial.

Toby and Zeo looked towards each other and frowned.

"I don't like where this is going." Toby said, shaking his head.

Zeo looked towards the floor. "And I think I know who Jack's gonna call too…"

"HEY GUYS! Look at what I got!" King shouted, stumbling into the room. "It's called coffee!"

_Crash!_

And thus was when everyone in the room suffered from coffee stains on their clothes.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess who Jack called? I'll give you a hint. He's probably the only person who would willingly visist Jack. And he has blue hair... Any guesses yet?**

**Anyway, thanks to Ryugafangirl and Mullachan for this chapters letters! :D**

**Please R&R/send in letters! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ding-dong!_

Jack scurried out of his seat and rushed to the door. "Ooo, he must be here!" he said to himself, opening the door to reveal a blue haired teen blader, smirking.

Zeo rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh no…"

Toby shrugged. "Guess I should have seen that coming."

Jack smiled. "Hello, Damian." He greeted. "You didn't do anything to the newbies while you were out there, did you?"

Outside you could hear people screaming and running into walls.

"Heh."

"Wait." Zeo started. "If Damian's here, that must mean he stopped taking arrangements. And if he stopped taking arrangements, shouldn't he have become _nicer_ in some way?"

Damian walked up to Zeo, getting inches away from Zeo's face, a big smile on his. "Want to test that theory?"

Zeo glared at him. "Anytime, anywhere."

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Now calm down." Jack said, flicking his hair.

King and Toby was busy trying to hold in laughs while Zeo glared back and forth at Damian and Jack.

_Beep!_

"That computer is annoying."

_BEEP!SAYSYOUBEEP!_

0.0

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Dear Jack,  
I m Neptune,Cygnus's Changewing Vampire OC,I was wondering...for all colours why would you want to dye your hair pink(or is it purple)and why are you so obsessed with art?  
( I sink my fangs into you how will you react and if Damian or Zeo or Toby takes your make up away,what will you do to them)  
I will be down at the basement practicing my dark magic till you write back:)  
Yours Faithfully,  
Neptune Ocean**

Dear Neptune,

My hair is naturally like this. Just like how Kyoya's is green and Masamune's is multicolored.

The reason I'm so interested in art is because it helps me express myself! And it's what I love to do.

…And maybe the arrangement helped some to. I always got a greater urge to create art after taking one of those.

If they ever took my make-up away, let's say this… I WILL HAVE A NEW CANVAS TO CARVE IN THIS HOUSE.

Sincerely,

Jack~

**Hi Jack!  
Befowl is awesome and pretty and i spelled it wrong :( anyway, does music count as a type of art to you?  
I admire your love of art,I like to paint as well any tips  
Your hair is fabulous! Just like you!  
Alright, bye hon! :D**

Dear Tai, (Is it okay to call you that?)

Thank you! He is quiet beautiful, isn't he?

And of course music is a type of art! Art comes in many forms.

You're a painter as well? Let me say this then, paint things the way you see things. :3 Everyone has their own way of expressing themselves and have a certain view on how they see the world.

Oh stop it, you're making me blush! 0/0

Goodbye for now~

Sincerely,

Jack~

**To Jack,**

**What is the meaning of this? I just threw you into a freaking piranha filled pool, kick you off the cliff of spines, burn your freaking ridiculos hair and fed you to a dinasaur. And then, I see the robotic head rolled out from the dinasaur's stinky mouth, saying something about art stinks. That was a fake one!? You missed all the fun? That's it, I'm sending a dogcatcher and zookeeper!**

**With lotsa rage,**  
**Riga.**

Dear Riga,

That's what happened when you attempt murder. :P

Murder _is not_ a good thing in civilization.

If you send those things I'm warning you *holds up a nerf gun* I'm not afraid to use this!

Sincerely, (holding a nerf gun)

Jack~

**To Jack,**

**You better watch out, she stuck a tracking device in your RAINBOW MARSHMELLOW GLITTER PUKING RAINBOW PEACOCK UNDERWEAR! Ahem, she switched it with your regular one the ay before you left. And i don't want Zeo's blood! It stinks! His blood smells like a 10 day ol gym socks. But I might wanna taste Damian's. Yum.**

**Just above you guys,**  
**Riga's vampire OC,**  
**Melanie.**

Dear Melanie,

THEN I MUST GET RID OF THEM! :0 *rips underwear out*

(Zeo: JACK!)

(Jack: What? *innocent eyes*)

(Zeo: …)

(Jack: Well?)

(Zeo: How… How did you even do that without ripping your pants?!)

(Jack: It requires a unique skill.)

(Zeo: O.o)

(Damian: HA! XD)

Hmm? Now where was I… Oh yes, I suppose Zeo's blood is too pathetic to taste good anyway… Aww…

(Zeo: I hate you, Jack.)

Damian's blood? Why would you do that? It might taste like smurf. 0.o

(Damian: Hades no.)

But I guess having a vampire above you isn't all bad… I've had worse probably.

Sincerely,

Jack~

**Dear Jackie,  
You know what, i don't care what you call me. If it's your version of respect, I suppose I'll take what I can get :3  
Fabulous hair club...i dunno. I have robotics on monday, piano on tuesday, church on wednesday, archery and pottery thursday (yes, on the same day), school on friday, Bible lessons on saturday, and church on sunday as well. So as you can see, I don't really have time.  
And I suppose if you're bent on the stadium thing, I can't really stop you.  
Anyway. I'm cooking some ramen noodles over here. Do ya want some?  
Sincerely,  
Marshmallow**

Dear Marshmallow,

Okay, Marshmallow darling. :D (I combined both, see? Double respect! :D)

You sure do have a busy schedule, don't you? Darn. Maybe I have so much free time because all I have on my schedule is art… I could always draw better than my art teacher.

Now you understand! Te-hee-hee! :3

Why thank you, I would love some! *nom-nom*

Sincerely,

Jack~

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Wow, that was more letters than usual." Toby said, surprised.

"Of course~" Jack said in a song-like voice.

"How come you're getting letters and we're not?" Zeo asked.

"Because this story is "Letter to Jack" and the laws of fanfics simply wouldn't allow it." Jack explained. "Unless someone made a "letter to Toby" or "letters to Zeo" fanfic."

"NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" a man shouted, throwing a brick through the window.

"Hatters gonna hate." Muttered Damian. "Speaking of which, how come there isn't a "letters to Damian" fanfic?"

Jack sighed heavily.

* * *

**Thanks to Mullachan, CygnusCrown Night, TaiNotscha, and Ryugafangirl for this chapter's letters. :D **

**And please R&R/send letters. (Cuz you can't have a "letters to" fanfic without letters. Lol) :D**

**See ya later!~ **


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey guys, I'm back from the store!" Masamune proclaimed, holding up his index finger in the air as his signature saying "Numbah one!"

"That's nice." Said Jack, mostly uninterested.

Masamune gave him a slightly scolding look. "We all got to eat you know!"

"Mmmmh-hmmm…" Jack mumbled.

The Striker blader was about to say more, but Toby put his hand on his shoulder. "So what'd you bring?" Toby asked.

Masamune set the half-ripped grocery bag on the table, groceries spilling out everywhere. "Oops…"

"You know you really lack in the culture department, right?" Jack asked, putting his hand on his hip and giving a pitying look.

"LIKE I CARE!"

_Beep!_

"SHUP UP!" Masamune yelled.

_Be…_

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Hi Jackie,  
yes my schedule is VERRRRY busy! Glad you liked the noodles :D  
What else do you like to do?  
From Marshmallow**

Hiya Marshmallow,

Whenever I got a busy schedule, I just have Damian burn it all down. But that's not something I would recommend you do. especially since the police tend to be very annoying.

Yes, they were beyond delicious! :D

Sincerely,

Jack~

**Hi Jack it's me again and yes you may call me Tai or Taisumi, my full I paint things that have to do with a season or a holiday, gives me more for your tips!2 friends of mine would like to say hi**

**Sunny: Hello Jack!**  
**Nowellia:Hi Jacky boy!**

**They'll be asking questions to at times bye!**  
**Sunny:Aww, well bye**  
**Nowellia: Bye you crazy artist!**

Hi Tai,

Depends on the holiday. If for Halloween… paint a pumpkin with vines in a barbed wire pattern. It makes for a great effect. I actually did that for one of my art classes once and got an 'A'... Ah memories...

And hello, Sunny, Nowellia! :D

Oh, and bye as well. ^^;

Sincerely,

Jack~

**To Jack,****Hello! I'm Starlight! A friend of Riga's. So, may I ask? Why did you love peacocks so much? Soryy, but can't ask too much cause Riga wanted to send a message to you too. Bye.****Sincerely,  
Starlight.**

Dear Starlight,

A friend of Riga's, huh? Well alright.

One reason I love peacocks is because of how majestic and beautiful they are. Oh how beautifully they show the pattern in their feathers! They're like a work of art themselves, which is how I find them fascinating.

And that's alright. There's always next time.

Sincerely,

Jack~

**To Jack,**

**Ok, I finally get to use Star's computer...now... COME ON! YOU'VE GOT A NERF GUN? THAT'S PATHETIC! I'VE GOT AN ARMY OF INSANE PEOPLE TO TORTURE YOU TO DEATH! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, the dogcatcher and the zookeeper is here to bring you and Damian back. So long! SuckerS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**With an army of insane people charging your way,**  
**Riga.**

Hey! Nerf guns happen to be very dangerous! Especially if you shoot them in the eyes. ._.

By the way, that dog catcher looks like he's eighty years old or something… I doubt he'll be able to catch up with Damian. 0.o Hopefully.

And remember. Nerf gun. To the eyes. It's still here too. *shifty eyes*

Sincerely, (because nerf guns are dangerous)

Jack~

**To Jack,**

**I found your teddy bear that you hug everytime you sleep. Too bad it's gone. I fed it to my pet. Damian, you reading? You can blackmail him now. I'm sending you a picture of him sucking his tumb while sleeping with his teddy bear.**

**Trying not to fall from laughing,**  
**Riga's Vampire OC,**  
**Melanie.**

NOOOOOOO! WHHHHHY?!

How dare you touch Mr. Snuggles! I WILL CUT OUT YOUR LIVER, DIP IT IN GARLIC AND EAT IT LIKE A GUMMY. :(

Really? That's convenient.

(Damian: *looks at letter then to Jack* you do it: you go straight into Hades.)

(Jack: Since when did you get here? :0)

(Damian: *leaves*)

Sincerely, (having to admit THAT PICTURE is pretty amusing... pffft... XD)

Jack~

**Damm it!,  
Jack, you idiot of an artiest. Did you really have to paint my wall in Picock look? I'm so gonna kill you for that. You better run before i beat the hell out of you**

**Not in all sincerly**  
**Kiara, Flame's Oc**

Awwww, but peacocks are beautiful! I thought you'd be happy. ;A;

I can paint it something else if you want.

Sincerely, (hiding in a closet so you won't find me)

Jack~

**Oh dear,  
Jack did you really had to pissed her off. You know how dangerous it is. And i'll never tell you who the angel is, that Damien fell for. Well you better run before Kiara finds you**

**Your's sincerly(still being polite)**  
**Flame**

Yes, I can tell. 0.0 I'm typing this from Toby's closet as we speak (write). But please don't tell Kiara.

Why not? I want to know! And I won't tell anyone.

(Toby: yes he will.)

(Jack: shut up, Toby! And why are YOU in here?!)

(Toby: It's MY closet!)

Anyway, I just hope she doesn't find me…

Sincerely,

Jack~

**X-X-X-X-X**

Toby and Jack both sat silently in the closest, staring at each other blankly.

"Is it really necessary for you to be in my closet?" asked Toby.

"Yes," Jack replied, "but why are_ you_ in the closest?"

"I like it in here."

"…"

Both sat there dumbfounded again. You could almost hear crickets chirping in the background.

Jack was the first to speak. "Want to play tic-tac-toe?"

"On what?"

"The door."

"…"

"Hey Toby!" they could hear Masamune shout from just from outside the closest. "Are you hiding in there again?"

"EEEK!" Jack screeched as the door flew, with Masamune standing there.

Masamune stood there gaping at the sight of Jack having himself wrapped around Toby, who was trying to pry him off. "You know what?" Masamune said, "I'm through with asking."

He slammed the door back shut.

"WAIT! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

* * *

**A/N: Trololol **

**Masamune: O-O**

**Thanks to Mullachan, TaiNotscha, StarlightAngel3748, Ryugafangirl, and FlameSolaria99 for this chapter's letters! :D **

**Oh, and I might not update this tomorrow because as some of you know, my contest due date is tomorrow and I'll probably spend all my free time writing the first chapter of the resulting story for it. But it just depends on how much homework I have. So until then, please R&R/send letters! Thanks!~**


End file.
